


[VID] This Is Halloween

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [70]
Category: Halloween Tree (1993)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gargoyles, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Mummies, Pagan Festivals, Samhain, Skeletons, Time Travel, Video, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: You don't even know why you're dressed as a skeleton, a mummy, a monster, and a witch, do you?
Series: vids by bironic [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Festivids





	[VID] This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



> A Festivids treat for feedingonwind, who nominated the source but missed signups by a day! (I couldn't post the vid anonymously to the 2020 comm since you weren't an official participant this round, alas.) Hope you enjoy.
> 
> The song is edited from Danny Elfman's original composition. Additional notes: '90s cartoon frame rate, lightning and a few other flickers, zoetrope effect in the Stonehenge sequence, camera movement that includes spinning, and brief shot of a child in a culturally appropriative costume.

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/501951788).


End file.
